


It's the Beat my Heart Skips When I'm With You

by DreamTeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, duet au, it's just a short thing about Iwaizumi and Oikawa being paired up for a singing contest, they sing, with some dancing mixed in for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: Oikawa should have seen this coming.He finally got into the rhythm and moved on his own, Oikawa backing off a bit. It ended rather suddenly after that. Oikawa pausing as he watched Iwaizumi before scrambling over to the stereo and slamming the sound off.





	It's the Beat my Heart Skips When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmochii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmochii/gifts).



> This was started by @dmochii and me on tumblr and I decided to move this little snippet over here so I wouldn't have it lost in my blog. It goes with the art found here: [ Duet AU ](https://spousematerial.tumblr.com/post/158379031870/dmochii-duet-au-created-by-spousematerial) created by the lovely dmochii. Check out her stuff if you get a chance and I hope you enjoy this!

“You’ve passed!” Oikawa couldn’t stop the grin on his face, flashing a peace sign at the cameras. The crowd went wild and Oikawa practically skipped off the stage. They found out the next day how they would be going through, some would stay as a single act while others would be paired up in groups. 

That’s how Oikawa met Iwaizumi Hajime for the first time. Iwaizumi was put through because of his skill with a guitar and his great voice. He had very little stage presence though and Oikawa needed someone to tone him down. 

*

“We are not singing that!” Iwaizumi argued for the nth time that day. They had to share the practice room with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who looked extremely bored with the proceedings happy before them. It was only their first week working today and already Iwaizumi wants to kill his partner. 

“Please, Iwa-chan!” He hates that whiny voice as well. And the nickname. Absolutely despises the nickname, but Oikawa refuses to call him anything else. 

“No, find something that isn’t a pop song and maybe expand past only female artists, shittykawa.” If Oikawa would call him stupid nicknames then he would do the same. 

“Why don’t you guys sing “Crazy in Love” like the guy did before?” Hanamaki supplies and holds out his phone with the video already up. 

“We could do this,” Oikawa says softly and Iwaizumi’s nodding along as the song ends. He grabs his guitar and they start up practice after that, finally settling on something they can do together. 

*

Iwaizumi was going to die. 

He watched Oikawa’s hips sway as he sang, moving around the whole practice room. It was like he couldn’t take his eyes off Oikawa, until the man himself turned towards him. He would always shift his eyes away, but it didn’t seem to be working well enough. Oikawa just kept up the dancing around the whole room. 

“Can you stand still for even a minute?” he demanded when Oikawa had passed him at least four times. It threw off the whole song and he just gave up on playing his guitar. 

“No? I always dance while I’m singing.” What a load of shit. Iwaizumi had seen his first performance and knew that Oikawa had moved around, but he wasn’t basically grinding on anything. 

Which is exactly what he was doing now. It was like he was trying to hump everything in the room. Including Iwaizumi himself. The way his hands ran over Iwaizumi’s chest and sides, his hips touching against Iwaizumi’s thigh, it was distracting. And Oikawa made it all seem so innocent, while keeping it dirty. 

Iwaizumi was going to die. 

*

Oikawa should have seen this coming. 

He was teaching Iwaizumi how to dance the way that he had. Demanded really. And Iwaizumi should have known this would happen as well. 

Oikawa was trying to lead his hips with the beat coming from the speakers across the room. It was much faster than some of the songs Iwaizumi had tried to use to get Oikawa to stop dancing. No matter how slow the song, Oikawa would dance to anything. 

His body moved with the beat and he could make anything look good. But he was always best with the fast songs, which was what they currently had. Music blaring from the speakers and Oikawa’s hands tight on his waist. He was moving behind Iwaizumi which was more distracting then when his hands would slip forward, resting on Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

He finally got into the rhythm and moved on his own, Oikawa backing off a bit. It ended rather suddenly after that. Oikawa pausing as he watched Iwaizumi before scrambling over to the stereo and slamming the sound off. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” he says, face turning red and shoving Iwaizumi’s guitar into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Thanks for joining us on this adventure!


End file.
